


Avatar: The Darkness Awakens

by AvatarBeau96



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarBeau96/pseuds/AvatarBeau96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the sequel of Avatar The Dawning of Darkness, Dark Spirits continue to plot against Aang, Katara, and Nianzu, the airbending great-nephew of Avatar Aang. They thought that the Dark Spirits of Manarki were gone, but it was only just the beginning. The Darkness returns once again to throw the world out of balance, and this time it's personal. Rated M for violence and sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**Author's Note: It's been nearly three years since I finished** _**Avatar: The Dawning of Darkness** _ **; I had promised everyone two sequels, but I only got to writing the first chapter of the first sequel before shutting down and going in the dark in terms of writing. I haven't written a word on here in forever. However, I did get to the point of RPing on a regular basis with some friends online. Anyways, I recently re-watched all of Avatar and Korra, and read some fanfictions, and reread my own** _**Dawning of Darkness** _ **. Now, I've decided to keep my promise. But this time, I'm just going to stick with finishing the First sequel, then we'll see if a second comes into mind. If you haven't read** _**Avatar: The Dawning of Darkness** _ **yes, I suggest that, at the very least, you skim through it if you want to understand most of this story's plot.**

**Ages are as Follows: Aang: 17, Katara: 18, Sokka: 19, Nianzu: 29, and so on.**

**Now then, let's get on with the sequel. Get ready for…**

* * *

 

**Avatar: The Darkness Awakens**

**Chapter 1:  
** **Beginning Again**

_The sky was black, covered by hundreds of dark clouds mercilessly attacking the Earth with rain; roars of thunder could be heard for miles as lightening danced through the air. The surrounding mountains were crumbling beneath themselves, hundreds of tons of boulders rolled down and crushed anything in their paths, before striking the damaged city below, destroying dozens of homes, shops, restaurants, and other various buildings. Only the eastern side of this small city had been scarred, that is, until the remnants of one of the Fire Nation's Elite Class airships descended down with the rest of the mountain. It crushed nearly the entire city, eliciting a mighty boom as it finally came to a halt, the bits and pieces that broke away joined with the rain as they showered the area. The entire town was, luckily, deserted…but was now nothing more than the aftermath of a full-scale war. Hardly anything was left standing, apart from the few lucky structures on the western side of the city, only barely touched but still damaged nonetheless._

_Joining the rain and the lightening in the air, a human was left floating in midair, levitated by two spurts of yellow energy beneath his feet. His eyes glowed the same energy that kept him suspended. His head was found tilting downward, glaring at the seas crashing against the cliffs just outside of the town, the rocks crushing each of the waves and breaking them down. A burst of water that reached at least a hundred feet into the air spewed out of the sea as a creature of black and violet met its very end. The human was left with an aiming look on his face, serious as could be. He slowly descended towards the water, half expecting his nemesis to come bursting out, ready to continue their conflict. He was left nearly convinced that his earlier attacks had finished the self-appointed "Lord", and that the battle between them was finally over, but until he was absolutely sure that this was true, he could not turn his back._

_Nianzu was not even mostly aware of his current abilities, or how he was possessing them. It was only his will that controlled the energy that kept him propelled in the air, and the attacks that may have finally finished the Spirit that had been torturing him since near birth. He had been on the brink of corruption when something inside him took over, something deep and far more powerful than he could have ever imagined. He felt an incredible surge of power and emotion, his anger and pain transformed into raw energy that now gave him this possession of power that he never thought possible._

_Just as Nianzu was about satisfied that the Dark Lord was finally put to an end, something whipped out from the stormed ocean, wrapping its length around Nianzu's ankle, reaching up his leg and finally grasping tightly around his thigh. The contact broke his connection to whatever he was channeling; his eyes ceased glowing and returned to being gray, his feet no longer emitting the energy that kept him suspended for so long. As a loud scream escaped his gaping mouth, he was ripped from the air and was pulled into the ocean, his body crashing into the waves so strongly he lost all feeling in his body, going numb. The freezing temperatures of the water did nothing to help, as it became harder and harder to keep his eyes open, much less to think of a way out of his situation. As he was dragged deeper, it became obvious what the source of this was. Not even seconds later, he was face to face with Tomark once again, but this was nothing like before. Along with his eyes glowing an intense violet, his face was shriveled and distorted, his teeth longer and sharper, his mouth open at least three times wider than he'd ever seen it, releasing an ear-piercing shriek that left Nianzu nearly deaf. Although they were underwater, the shrill cry was heard as though they were on land. His hands grasped the sides of Nianzu's head, the claws sinking into his skull. The man opened his mouth to scream in agony, but was eventually replaced by numerous appendages, shaped exactly like tentacles, as they slithered down into his throat, choking him but also at the same time…they were pulling something from him… from out of him._

" _Darkness will always be at war inside you, Nianzu… give up. Give in to it, and reach your full potential…" Tomark softly ordered him, his voice more terrifying than ever. Nianzu had never been truly afraid of Tomark…until this very moment. The dark spirit removed the limbs from the man's throat, but as soon as he had done so, Tomark opened wide his mouth once more, wider than even before, and lunged at Nianzu, engulfing his body instantly…_

_Nianzu felt nothing…but the energy that had given him power just earlier, was now destroying him from the inside out. He was forced to submit, to become everything Tomark had ever wanted from him: to become a Manarki._

* * *

Nianzu's body heaved forward from his bed with a shout; the sheets that covered him came flying off as his sweating body jerked from slumber. His heart was pounding against his chest, his entire body quivering and his breath shivering uncontrollably. His hair was damp from the sweat as it dripped down his face. He brought his hands up and wiped himself of the perspiration. He slowly began to control his breathing, realizing that it had been nothing but a nightmare. It was almost an exact replica of his final battle with Tomark… except Nianzu had destroyed him, not the other way around. The nightmares had been recurring more lately, and this one was entirely different. It felt real. In his other nightmares, Nianzu often instead dreamed of his fight with Tomark.

As Nianzu was finally able to control his breathing, he was able to calm down. He covered his face with his hands once more, wiping off the rest of the sweat. Why wouldn't they stop…? The nightmares had been going on for nearly nine months now, and each one seemed to become worse and worse. This latest dream was now the apex of those. He didn't understand, though, why these dreams were haunting him. Tomark was destroyed, the world was safe, and since then, things seemed to have been going well for them all. Well…for the most part. Nianzu began to wonder if perhaps the results of their battle against the Manarki was what caused his nightmares. While Tomark was destroyed, the Manarki was not entirely destroyed with them. The White Lotus were vigorously searching every corner of the planet for the remnants of the Manarki's army. If that wasn't enough, Nianzu, Aang, and the others had been informed only two weeks after Yuan had been arrested that he somehow escaped his prison, without a trace. Aang and Katara immediately went on the defensive. Yuan had a personal grudge against them both, and with Katara's unexpected pregnancy, they half expected the human-turned-Manarki spirit to come after them. The Order of the White Lotus offered to help ensure their safety, and for the last few months, the Avatar and his family had been guarded by some of the Order's most highly trained and skilled Sentries. However, because of this, the White Lotus was forced to drop their secretive ways, and become more open to the rest of the World, but never stopped clinging to their secrets. The Manarki, per Nianzu's request and to the agreement of each of the Grand Lotuses, were kept from public knowledge.

Nianzu finally was able to lie back down onto his pillow, but sleep was nothing but a wish at this point. His mind was too active, thinking back on the events of the past few months as he lay awake in his room. Once Nianzu came out to the world beside Aang, things had not been so smoothly for him. Much of Ba Sing Se and the Fire Nation regarded Nianzu as a traitor, a criminal, and Aang had received the blunt of the criticisms, the world demanding how the Avatar could forgive someone so corrupt and despicable. However, while they criticized Avatar Aang in great amounts, he assured them that Nianzu would be under constant watch. At first, Aang was against this, arguing that Nianzu deserved freedom for his actions as anyone else would, but after discussions between him, Iroh, Katara and Hakoda, the monk finally gave in and agreed, with one condition—Nianzu was to live with them, with no restraints. As his Uncle, Aang demanded that his great-nephew be treated fairly in their eyes, even if the rest of the world didn't agree. This alone caused some discomforting disagreements between Aang and fiancé of the time. Katara still had been partial to the belief that Nianzu couldn't be trusted, and to allow him to live in their home, so close to her while she was pregnant? It resulted in more than their fair share of arguments, but when Hakoda and even Sokka supported the proposition, Katara knew she was fighting a losing battle. Her only request was that Nianzu be kept separated from the rest of them while they slept. He was free to join them during meals and other activities, should he obey all their rules and customs. Nianzu agreed, albeit the fact that Nianzu had asked for none of this special treatment. Of course, Aang was always there to reassure Nianzu that they were family, and that family looked out for one another. Since then, Aang, Katara, Hakoda, Sokka and Nianzu had returned to the Southern Water Tribe, and its growing capital, Harbor City.

Since Aang and Katara's departure from the Southern Tribe in search for Nianzu, the city had been able to grow larger and become more extravagant. At the edge of the city was now the Southern Water Tribe Royal Palace, where Hakoda, as chief of the Tribe, and his family could live once they returned. The palace had dozens more rooms than their home had before their leave over a year ago. It was the ultimate definition of the word "upgrade". Due to this, the White Lotus sentries that were tasked to guard the Avatar, chief, and the rest of the family could easily rotate shifts as they had their own quarters in the palace. The chief had his own room, along with his children and his new son-in-law. Katara and Aang had become accustomed to sleeping together since their engagement and recent wedding. With Katara's pregnancy reaching its end, Hakoda insisted she have the largest room in the palace; the chief's room. Hakoda would be close by, with Ekna only a few rooms away. Before Ekna had been assigned to oversee Hakoda after being attacked in Gaoling, the nonbending physician was in the employment of the Beifong Estate, seeing to their health, and was even present to guide Poppy in her birthing of Toph. Years had passed since then, and in just the past year she'd become Team Avatar's primary physician. She had even been the one to reveal to Katara her own pregnancy, and since was the only one Katara trusted to keep her up to date on her unborn child's health, despite not being a healer. She would be close by so that when the child was ready to be born, Ekna would be right by her side to guide her. It was only a matter of time before that time came…

Nianzu laid in his bed for several hours more, contemplating everything now. Sleep was now a wasted effort. His thoughts jumped from one subject to the next, before finally settling on getting up and going for a walk. He wasn't going to get back to sleep anyways, and his mind was as active as ever. A quiet walk may be just what he needed to get his mind off things. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, his feet resting on the wooden floor. He kept his body agile and alert, as shown by his impressive muscle tone and abs protruding from his chest. He was just beginning to stand when a cry echoed through the palace's halls. Nianzu became instantly alert, coming to a full frame and grabbing a nearby Water Tribe robe to cover himself. The scream was that of a woman's; that much was certain. Not even Sokka could have screamed like that if he'd seen the scariest thing ever. Not only that, it was a scream of agony, not fear. It sounded strained, signifying the source was in a great deal of pain. As Nianzu threw open his room's door, two of the White Lotus Sentries guarding the room were already alert.

Nianzu questioned them immediately, demanding to know why they weren't investigating, "Where is that scream coming from?" he asked quizzically.

One of the Sentries spoke up, turning his gaze to the airbender, "It's coming from the upper floor, sir. Please, go back to your quarters; we'll handle whatever the disturbance is."

Nianzu raised a brow at them just before another scream crippled the hallways, awaking more and more sleeping White Lotus Sentries. Nianzu closed his door and began rushing towards the nearest staircase. The sentry he'd just spoken to demanded to know where he was going.

"That scream can only be coming from one woman…" he told them, knowing immediately his destination.

As Nianzu spiraled up the staircase and onto the top floor, his suspicions proved true. He found Katara and Aang up against the wall next to their bedroom, both draped in their evening robes. Katara was using the wall as support, while Aang was helping to keep her standing. Katara's eyes were clenched shut, her teeth grinding against each other as she struggled to hold in the pain. Hakoda came running past Nianzu, closely followed by Sokka. Once they reached the couple Hakoda immediately placed Katara's other arm around his shoulder, helping Aang to get her back on his feet and guide her back into their room. The father of the pregnant daughter turned to his son, who was closely behind them in case they needed his help.

"Son, go fetch Ekna. If she isn't awake yet, get her up. We're going to need her. It's time," the chief told Sokka. He tried to keep his voice calm, but Nianzu could hear the shakiness in it. It was no secret that while the chief supported Aang and Katara's relationship, he still did not know exactly how he felt about becoming a grandfather so soon. Still, the time was nigh and there was no way around it now. Sokka heeded his father's wish and went sprinting down the hall to find the physician. Nianzu only watched as this all went down. What was he supposed to do…? There was nothing he _had_ to do, but standing around watching wasn't an option either. Once Sokka had brought Ekna to the room where Katara, Aang and Hakoda were getting ready for the child's arrival, Nianzu quickly approached her.

"What do you need?" he asked her, his expression and voice matched perfectly; he was focused and ready to help however he could.

Ekna, still carrying her medical bag over her shoulder, turned to him, and was glad to hear his offer to help. "Gather up some rags and find me some water," she ordered him. "That last part shouldn't be too hard." Nianzu nodded and rushed off to get what she requested. He returned only minutes later with a bucket full of water and plenty of rags. Ekna ordered him to bring them into the room with her, and set them down beside her.

"What should I do?" Aang asked, his tone mixed with worry and anxiousness.

Ekna smiled to him softly, gesturing him to Katara. "You just hold your wife's hand. Give her company. She's gonna need it. Keep her calm, keep her breathing under control, okay? Can you do that for me?" Aang simply nodded and turned his attention to Katara, who was beginning to scream even louder as her contractions became further apart. The monk kept her hand firmly in his as he began to speak soothing words into her ear, trying his best not to only keep her calm, but himself. This was more intense than he'd ever imagined. He was way too new to all of this, even since the conception of it all. He barely knew if what he was doing was right, but he knew to stick to his instinct.

"Just take deep breaths, okay, Sweetie?" he instructed her, giving her a few examples. She nodded softly and did as she was asked. As many children as she had helped deliver in the past, actually experiencing it herself was an entirely new scenario. As Ekna began to get to work, she ordered everyone but Aang to leave the room. Hakoda argued that he had a right to stay, that he was her father and that Kya would want him to be here for this moment. Ekna reluctantly agreed, seeing there was no reason to fight over the matter.

"Okay, Katara," Ekna began as she situated between the waterbender's legs, "I need you to push for me. Push real hard, sweetie." Katara nodded softly, biting her bottom lip and squeezing Aang's hand with all the strength she could muster as she began to push. Another agonizing scream escaped her lips as the pain came stronger than before, more than she could have even imagined before this moment.

* * *

Hours had passed since they had left the room. The sun was finally perching its glare into the palace, lighting up some of the rooms. Sokka, Nianzu, Kanna, and Pakku all sat in a nearby room. They could hear every scream coming from the fierce waterbender. Sokka joked to himself that he was shocked the South Pole was even still intact. Katara was always her most powerful when she was angry or emotional, and from what he was hearing emanate from the other room, this was the pinnacle of such. He wondered how much longer it would last… every cry pulled at his heart more and more. If he didn't know any better, he would confuse it as his baby sister being tortured. In a way, he guessed it must be similar, considering all the evidence he was being presented. How much longer would it last? He was circling the room just waiting for it to be over, for the yelling to stop. He began to stroke his growing beard as time went on further than he even anticipated. How long was this going to take? It'd been nearly four hours since they'd all been woken up from their slumber to the sound of Katara's shrieks, and it sounded like no end was in sight.

The door slowly opened and Ekna poked her head in, her smile warm and inviting as she looked into the room. "Everyone, it's time. Come meet the new addition to your family."

Sokka was the first to rush out the door, brushing past Ekna and down the hall to his sister's room. He immediately burst through the door separating him from the rest of his family. His attention was immediately captured by his sister and Aang. She was positioned upright against the bedframe, holding her toweled infant in her arms as Aang hovered over her, admiring his newborn child. There was a glowing to them both, their faces seemed calm but their smiles were filled with joy. Hakoda sat in the corner, watching them as he gestured for Sokka to come closer. The warrior took short steps as he came closer to the bed, hardly able to speak, or even find the words he wanted to say. Finally, as he was only a few feet away from the couple, he forced out only a few words.

"So…is it…um…a boy or a girl?" He shrugged his shoulders sheepishly as he managed to form a smile.

Katara raised her gaze to him, her royal blue eyes glistening. She'd clearly been crying, but at this point, it was clear they were tears of joy. Her eyes met his as she spoke softly, "Sokka, meet your nephew."

Sokka gulped loudly as he slowly began to walk towards them again. Aang motioned for him to sit on the edge of the bed with him. The warrior nodded softly and did so, careful as to not get too close to his sister as he knew she was most definitely still aching from the birthing. The new mother slowly began to pass her infant over to her brother, who was now shaking in his skin. He didn't want to hurt him, or hold him wrong, or make him cry or anything. Aang helped Sokka position his arms just right so that the infant's head was tilted just right in the warrior's arms. He himself began to admire the child. His eyes were nearly a mix between Aang's gray eyes and Katara's blue eyes, a perfect combination. His skin tone was a light tan, lighter than Katara's skin but also darker than Aang's. Sokka chalked it up as yet another mix of the parents' features. The child looked up at his uncle and made out what he considered to be a smile. The older man's head tilted softly as he began to stroke the baby's cheek, eliciting a soft giggle from the small bundle.

The nonbender raised his head to meet the gazes of the two parents as he spoke softly to them, "What are you going to name him?"

The couple exchanged glances, smiling at another before returning their gaze to their child's uncle. "We've decided to name him…Bumi," Katara revealed, her voice soft and cracking slightly.

Sokka chuckled and smiled softly, "He does look like he's gonna turn out to be a bit of a wacko, doesn't he?" he teased with a smirk.

"Hey now, wackos are pretty wise…and strong," Aang interjected before chuckling softly, but quickly diminishing as he remembered his old friend, who had passed away of old age only a few months ago. Sokka slowly and gently returned the infant to his father's arms. He could feel Aang shaking with emotion, tears welling up in his eyes that he tried to hold back. It made Sokka only smile more, resting a comforting hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"You're going to be fine with him, Aang," he assured the airbender with a smile.

After some time had passed, Hakoda was given his chance to admire his new grandson, and we wasted no time in welcoming him into the world. He retook his seat in the corner as he carefully held the child. He began to reminisce on the day Katara was born, how he held her, how he felt when he first saw her face. Sokka himself had still been so young, and he remembered how the two first interacted. Being only a year old, Sokka was entirely fascinated in his little sister, how alike she'd looked to him. Hakoda was thankful for those memories, of when his family was still whole. He could only imagine how Kya might have been reacting to all of this if she were still here. He could almost see her himself, there sitting on the bed opposite Aang, congratulating her daughter on her successful pregnancy. The chief smiled as Kanna and Pakku brought him out of his daydreaming, settling beside him to finally get their own look at the newborn.

As this all happened, Nianzu stood in the corner, resting against the wall with one foot planted against it, his arms crossed while his eyes glided over the room several times. They'd been waiting for this moment for nearly nine months, since the day the air and waterbender announced the pregnancy back in Ba Sing Se. So much had changed since then, but he couldn't help but wonder how much _he_ had changed since then. He could not help but to think back on what Katara had warned him at the Jasmine Dragon just before they came back to the Southern Tribe, the threats she made against him, her promise to shove aside the majority of her aggression towards him for the Aang's sake, and the promise she made to him should harm ever come to her child because of him. However, in the last three months, he and Katara were beginning to become closer, albeit slowly, but indeed surely. Since the White Lotus' search for the Manarki and Yuan, Aang, Sokka and Hakoda were constantly being called to meetings. Despite being the one who had brought down Tomark, they always insisted Nianzu be absent from the councils, much to the Avatar's disapproval, but Nianzu always assured that he was fine with it. After all, he had no interest in the politics. If they had a lead, they would give it to him. Simple as that. The only reason Sokka attended was at the request of Hakoda, who encouraged that his son start to become accustomed to such political meetings if he was to one day become Chief of the Tribe. Due to Katara's pregnancy, she almost always stayed behind as well, leaving her with her grandparents, Nianzu, and the sentries. Nianzu began to offer his assistance to the pregnant waterbender with whatever she needed. Not to prove anything to her… the last thing he wanted was to try and manipulate her thoughts of him with kind actions. He simply did so because it was the right thing to do. Though it wasn't his intention, Katara began showing more and more appreciation in his efforts as time went on, and had even personally requested he be moved to a room closer to hers and Aang's. Aang himself was surprised to return home and find Nianzu on the floor just below theirs, but accepted it nonetheless. He was glad to see he and Katara were starting to get along better. The whole ordeal was beginning to feel like her and Zuko all over again, only with more hostility.

The older airbender was brought out of his thoughts when Hakoda motioned for everyone to leave the room so that Katara could rest. Aang and Bumi were the only ones left at the head of the bed. Ekna told them that she would be back in a few minutes to check in on them. Once she had left the room, Nianzu followed closely behind her when a voice stopped him.

"Get over here, Nianzu…" Katara instructed him softly, her smile still glowing as she was now holding Bumi in her arms once again, rocking him slowly back and forth in hopes to keep him from crying again. Nianzu was at first taken aback by this request, but nonetheless turned back around and slowly approached them, curious as to why he was being summoned by them. He cocked his head softly to the side as he stood beside them all, trying to find the words he was going to say next. Before he could even muster up a single sentence, Katara spoke for him. "Would you like to hold your _Godson_?"

Nianzu became choked up, taken back by those simple words. He actually found himself taking a step back. Had his ears actually heard that right? If he was at a loss for words before, his brain was now going into overload just trying to remember how to breathe. After a few seconds he was able to bring control over himself, and pointed a finger towards his face, "M-me?" he asked, confused.

Katara nodded softly to him, "Aang and I had been talking lately. Our lives have always been in danger…" she began, but was immediately interrupted by her husband.

"…and with me being the Avatar, I'm worried that they always will be. I want someone to be there to protect our child should anything happen to us," Aang interjected.

Nianzu was still in partial shock as he began to question their decision. "W-what about Sokka? I'm sure he's more than qualified to do that, more than me. I mean, he's his uncle. I'm sure he would do anything to protect him."

"I know he would," Aang assured his great nephew, "but after everything that's happened, if Bumi ends up being an airbender…and should anything happen to me… I want him to have someone who can teach him our ways, our history…" the Avatar explained. "Plus…if there's anything I know for sure, it is that Bumi wouldn't even be here if it weren't for you. You saved me, more than once, Nianzu, and I know you would protect him just as you would anyone else in this home."

"If we end up having another child," Katara began, "then Sokka will be that child's godfather. We already made up our minds, Nianzu… We didn't make this decision lightly. Believe me…you should know," she said with a slight smirk. Nianzu thought that Katara was only beginning to tolerate him, but with all this happening…maybe he'd somehow gained her trust. He didn't know how, he didn't know why…but he accepted it. Denying was futile. The man nodded and approached them again, settling on the edge of the bed beside Aang as Katara slowly began to pass Bumi over to his godfather. Within seconds of holding his godson, a smile crept across his face. It was the most real smile he'd made in such a long time. He never thought that actually holding Bumi would give him this kind of reaction. It was an entirely different experience. He had never held a baby before, much less one that was related to him. It gave him a purpose. He wasn't just going to be the fall guy for Aang's son. He knew in his heart at that moment, that he would be an intricate part of Bumi's life growing up. He would be there for him, his best friend.

"I won't ever let anything happen to you, buddy…" Nianzu whispered to the infant, who was now looking up at his cousin with the giddiest expression, reaching out for the man's beard. "I'll protect you, no matter what… I promise you."

All of a sudden, Bumi began crying loudly, his eyes instantly welling up with tears that dripped down his cheeks only to be soaked up by the blanket surrounding him. At first Nianzu thought he had somehow discomforted him. Maybe he shifted his arms the wrong way, maybe he didn't support his head well enough. He didn't know what it was, but soon the room was filled with Bumi's uncontrollable cries. He was quickly sent back into his mother's arms, hoping it would help to calm him down as she rocked him gently and spoke gentle words to him. But to no avail. Aang even tried making funny faces or showing him some small airbending tricks, but nothing seemed to please the infant. Katara guessed that he may be hungry, so Nianzu decided to leave the room, allowing Ekna to return to the couple's side. As Nianzu passed the door, he felt an odd surge pulse through his body…almost like a chill swept down his spine. But that wasn't it. This felt stronger, different somehow. After a moment of pondering, it felt familiar too. His eyes scanned the area, to the halls surrounding him to the room behind him. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary, nothing but Bumi's wailing which was practically unexplained. At this point it was simple being chalked off as a minor discomfort that the child didn't yet understand. Still…it didn't settle right with Nianzu… Something was _not right_.

Unbeknownst to everyone, a shadow was lurking over the crying child. It was like a cloud of dark smoke, floating in midair. No one could see it, no one could feel it. It didn't exist to them; but to Bumi, the figure was the definition of fear. Somehow he could see this darkness looming over him, surrounding him, gliding back and forth around him as his parents and Ekna simply went straight through it.

_Child of the Avatar, spawn of the humans…but with a spirit so pure, uncorrupted… But not for long. You will serve me nicely, Bumi…_

* * *

**And so, that's the first chapter of Avatar: The Darkness Awakens. I'm very pleased with how this chapter turned out and hope you all enjoyed it too. I wanted the story to mostly help fill everyone in on where our heroes on now, while also getting straight into the plot of the story. One mistake I made with The Dawning of Darkness was dragging on the opening for far too long, nearly five chapters. So this time, I think I got a decent balance of opening and moving forward. If you haven't read The Dawning of Darkness yet, and went ahead to read this chapter, that's fine if it's how you want to go, but it would help you understand everything, especially concerning Nianzu since he is an OC. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter.**


	2. The Council Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.**

* * *

_Last time on The Darkness Awakens…_

Nianzu has recurring nightmares about his final battle with Tomark.  
Katara gives birth to Bumi, her and Aang's first son.  
Aang and Katara announce Nianzu as Bumi's godfather.  
A dark entity frightens Bumi.

* * *

**Chapter 2:  
** **The Council Meeting**

_Ten Months Later…_

"Don't worry, he'll be fine with me," Ekna assured the couple as she took the ten-month-old Bumi into her arms. "I'm just as capable of caring for children as I am with delivering them. Who do you think helped Lao and Poppy raise Toph? They could barely wrap their minds around her blindness for the first few years," the physician explained with a comforting smile.

"Are you sure, Ekna? I can stay behind. I don't _have_ to attend the United Nations meeting," Katara insisted, crouching beside her to rest a loving hand on her son's head, brushing her fingers through his growing hair.

"United _Republic_ of Nations," Aang corrected her, resting his hand on her shoulder. "Bumi will be fine, Sweetie. Besides, you wanted this, remember? You've always been more interested in these meetings than I have," he explained to his worrying wife in an attempt to detach her from the child, if only for a few hours.

The four were currently situated in Bumi's nursery, which was directly connected to his parents' room via an oak door. The room was large and spacious, giving the couple plenty of room to play with their child and keep him entertained. In the middle of the room was a large circular rug with the elemental symbol for airbending sewn into the middle. Bumi's wooden amber crib was against the farthest wall of the room facing the door leading to the bedroom, while two circular windows on its right allowed for the flow of natural light as the sun was hitting its mid-afternoon peak. Against this wall were two dressers that held the baby's clothes and other accessories, such as the orange beanie with a blue arrow that sat on the edge of the dresser. The room also had several Water Tribe symbols carved into the walls. An assortment of stuffed animals were held in a toy chest right beside the rocking chair that Ekna currently sat in as she rocked the baby.

Despite telling Aang several times that she wanted to join him in the next World Meeting he had to be present for, she now found herself contradicting that request. Ever since Bumi had been born she found herself uncomfortable with leaving him out of her sight for even the smallest amount of time. The unease usually resulted in Bumi's crib being moved to their bedroom as she and Aang slept, only for the Avatar to move it back the next morning and with promises that she would let Bumi sleep in his own room the next night. The cycle was never-ending, and Aang had decided that now would be the perfect chance for him to keep her distracted long enough to realize she didn't need to keep a constant eye on their child every hour of the day. If Sokka thought she had been motherly before, he now had a whole arsenal of ways to tease her now. His own father barely ever had the chance to spend time alone with his own son, always finding Katara to be lurking behind a corner somewhere. The only time she allowed for Bumi not to be under her watchful eye was when she went to bathe, and even then she argued that Bumi needed a cleansing as well. Aang had quickly found a way around this, instead bathing Bumi himself every afternoon before she had a chance to protest.

It had been just over a year since Aang and the rest of the world's leaders had met. Despite the White Lotus' wishes to keep the existence of the Manarki a secret, over half the world's leaders were already aware of their existence, and had even taken a part in defeating the majority of their numbers, and so Iroh, Zuko, and Hakoda found it suitable that in order to keep the other leaders in their trust and protection, they had to be aware of the threat just as much as they had. The revelation was not taken entirely well, and caused much discomfort in Kuei, the members of Yu Dao's council, and of course, the new king of Omashu. Since then, tensions had been high between the nations and their trust in the Order of the White Lotus was dwindling. The Order hoped that this upcoming meeting would help to ease those tensions.

The meeting was to take place in a matter of hours in the Council of Elders' assembly room, and for the last few hours Aang had been trying to convince Katara to go through with her plan to attend the event with her husband, realizing that doing so meant that someone would have to take care of Bumi during that time. Even though Ekna had quickly volunteered, the mother was still unsure that her son would be okay without his mother just a cry away. Luckily though, Aang had been successful in getting the both of them ready and dressed. Aang was wearing his traditional Air Nomad robes and his airbending necklace, while Katara had put on a navy blue dress that extended from her shoulders down to her wrists and to her feet, with a lighter-blue over piece that added an additional layer to her shoulders and upper chest and adorned a fur collar. Around her waist was a powder blue pattern outlined by white lines that wrapped around her, giving the impression of a belt just above her thighs.

Katara sighed softly in defeat, "I know… I've just never left him alone before."

"He won't be alone," the father reminded his wife, "Ekna will take good care of him while we attend possibly the most boring conference in the world."

The waterbender sent a scold at her husband, "It's not _all_ that boring," she stated before swinging around to dart a finger against the younger man's chest, "You're the Avatar, Aang. You should be the most invested person at these conferences. Just because you're a dad now doesn't mean you can ignore your worldly responsibilities."

The airbender raised his hands in defense, "Hey, you're the one who's trying not to go; not me. I'm totally invested this time, one-hundred percent responsible."

"Mmm-hm…" the woman hummed with a smirk. "Fine, I'll go…if only to make sure you keep your attention _and_ your eyes on the meeting, and not on me. Don't make me remind you what happened at the last one I went to."

"It was a difficult time for me, Katara. I'm a growing man," he explained with an innocent whimper, "I have needs too, y'know."

Katara tried to hold back a giggle as she forcefully rolled her eyes. "As have I, but unlike you I wasn't the one playing footsie and running my foot up your leg under the table the whole time."

"Footsie is a two-player game, sweetie."

Ekna forced a soft and distracting cough to bring the couple out of their playful bickering. "Anyways, Katara… You don't have to worry about a thing. Bumi and I will have lots of fun until you get back, but if it makes you feel any better, I can bring him to the banquet hall once you are all done in the assembly room," the woman offered in hopes of easing the mother's worries.

Katara smiled and nodded, "That would be wonderful, Ekna. Thank you."

"Always happy to help. Now, you two get going. I can handle it from here."

Aang nodded and took his wife's hand and began to lead them out of the room; however Katara was insistent on calling back to the woman. "He should have plenty of pureed peaches if he gets hungry!" she began as her husband tried to lead her forward towards their destination. She pulled away from his lead and ducked her head into the room, "And be sure to sing him Four Seasons if he gets cranky. He loves that one. Oh! Also don't forget to give him his plush Appa if you lay him down for a nap," she quickly listed, feeling Aang's tugging becoming more insistent as she went on. "Make sure Momo doesn't get in his face—" her head disappeared from the corner as her husband finally pried her away from the doorway, eliciting a joyful giggling from her baby as she called out, "Mommy and Daddy love you, sweetie!"

* * *

Nianzu was adorned in his regular outfit. The torso was an orange-collared and buttoned-down light yellow vest with navy sleeves that extended to just above his elbows. An orange sleeveless tunic wrapped around the torso, leaving the majority of his vest viewable. It was tied around his waist by a navy blue sash. Covering his legs were a pair of thick blue and white Water Tribe slacks. The slacks also extended to a thinner layer that reached down to his ankle, which was covered by a pair of yellow boots tied around his lower leg by three sets of red laces. Strips of cloth similar in color to his sash wrapped around his wrists, keeping the veins covered in case of attack. It wasn't exactly the most formal attire available to him, but it was only thing he ever felt comfortable wearing, no matter the occasion. He'd worn something similar even on the day of Aang and Katara's wedding, which resulted with him receiving a considerable amount of chastising from his Uncle, who stressed the fact that it wasn't keeping in tradition with Air Nomad culture. Nianzu always ignored his statements though. He honestly didn't care. If Air Nomads were meant to be as free-spirited as they claimed, surely attire wasn't as big an issue as the Avatar was making it out to be.

He still didn't understand why that out of all the meetings he'd been asked to be absent from, this was the one that demanded his presence to the fullest. Either way, he had no excuses anyways. It's not like he could simply not be there. He lived in the palace in which the meeting would take place. One conference couldn't possibly kill him. He'd faced worse things than a bunch of leaders babbling on and on about politics. He accepted this fact and had spent the last fifteen or so minutes getting ready in his room. The room was mostly average compared to the rest of the rooms in the stronghold. The room was wide and spacious enough for at least two people's personal belongings. The bed was queen sized with silk sheets and pillow cases, all of which were decorated in various shades of blue. Beside either side of the bed was a nightstand with an oil lamp in the center. The middle of the room was adorned with a rug made out of the pelt of a bear. He had just finished tying the laces of his boots when a knock came to his door.

"Pupil Nianzu, you'd best be decent and ready in there. I didn't come all this way to find out you _still_ aren't ready," Aang called out from the other side of door.

The airbender rolled his eyes. Ever since Nianzu had agreed to let Aang teach him more about airbending, and about the Air Nomads in general, he'd begun taking his role as a teacher much more seriously than Nianzu ever thought possible from the younger man. "Yes, _Sifu_ Aang…" he said in an annoyed tone.

The door opened and Aang stood with a hand on his hip, already dressed in his robes. "Good. Now let's get going. Last thing I want to be is late, or Katara will never let me hear the end of it…" he explained dimly as he rolled his eyes, "When we're already running late thanks to _someone_ not being able to take her eyes off Bumi."

"Oh shush, Aang; I just wanted to be sure Ekna had everything she needed for Bumi before we left," the waterbender chimed in defense.

"Right… when she already said—how many times; 4 was it?—that they would be fine."

"Wow…not even married two years and you already bicker like an old married couple," said Nianzu in an effort end their petty quarrel. He finished tugging his clothes into place and headed towards the door, brushing pass them. "C'mon, we have a meeting to get to."

"We don't bicker!" Katara stated defensively with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. Her expression was broken when Aang looped around her and placed a soft but loving kiss on her lips.

"Sorry, Sweetie, but sometimes we do; but it doesn't mean I love you any less," he assured her with a smile. He extended his hand out to hers with a warming smile, "Might I have the pleasure of escorting the lovely lady to the assembly?" he offered while taking a short respectful bow.

Katara giggled softly, placing her hand delicately in his as she raised a hand to her mouth. "Oh Avatar Aang, I would be delighted."

As quickly as their squabbling had started, it had ceased. Nianzu chuckled softly at them, shaking his head. "You two really have issues, you know that?"

"We know," they answered in unison as they caught up to the airbender, heading directly for the assembly room a few floors down.

* * *

By the time the three had arrived at the Council of Elders' Assembly room, the rest of the attendees were already seated and situated, each with a cup of hot ginseng tea placed in front of them. The table was in the shape of a horseshoe, with plenty of room for everyone, as well as a large platform facing the large round table with a detailed and labeled three-dimensional map of the world. In front of the cups of tea were plaques that assigned each attendant's seat. Aang and Katara sat at the center, with Sokka beside Katara. Sokka was dressed in a garb similar to his fathers, with a blue collared top with a white fur tail near the collar that began a white line that extended down the middle. Just before the navy sleeves began, a fluff of white fur wrapped around his underarms. His slacks were also a dark blue and his shoes a brown leather. Zuko sat beside the warrior in his Fire Lord robes. Beside him was his uncle Iroh at the end of the left side of the table. Starting from Nianzu sat the rest of the World's leaders, with Hakoda between the airbender and Earth King Kuei, followed by the recently appointed new King of Omashu, an older man with graying hair named Malik, who was an ambassador for King Bumi during his reign. Beside the lesser King was Chief Arnook of the Northern Tribe, followed by the four councilmembers of Yu Dao's government. Each member of the conference had two bodyguards assigned to them. Guarding the Avatar and his family were a series of higher-ranked White Lotus sentries, while Earth Kingdom soldiers protected the two Kings, and Zuko had two of his most trusted delegates by his side.

Once Katara, Aang and Nianzu had taken their seats, Iroh, dressed in his Grand Lotus robes, stood and wrapped around the table and approached the elevated map, facing the assembly as he began the meeting. "Before we begin, I would just like to thank you all for taking time out of your busy schedules to attend the Second United Nations Conference. It is such an accomplishment that after so many years of War and tragedy, all of us can sit at the same table and discuss issues in the world in a calm and peaceful environment. For our first matter of business, the members of the Yu Dao Council will now take the floor to discuss the current status of the city since the establishment of a Coalition government."

The meeting went on for four hours, lasting into the night as each of the nations' leaders discussed their plans for their respective territories, with a list of reforms or establishments to help clear it's path into the new world following the end of the War and the termination of the Harmony Restoration Movement. Eventually, it came time to Aang and Zuko's time to discuss an idea they had been arranging together confidentially in the last few months. The idea was to take Yu Dao's new coalition government, if successful, as was evidently so since the city's council had discussed it's accomplishment in great depth when they had the floor, and establish it within the rest of the Fire Nation's Earth Kingdom colonies, and establish a new, fifth Nation, where benders and nonbenders from each nation could come to live together peacefully. Their speech was brought to a halt, however, when King Malik spoke out of turn and interrupted the two prominent figures.

Zuko spoke with a confident voice as he turned his gaze to the Earth King, "We would like to begin discussing the terms of acquiring land from your kingdom to construct this new nation whenever you have the time, King Kuei. Aang and I strongly believe that if Yu Dao can achieve such a peaceful cooperation from two previously conflicting nationalities, people of every nation can certainly—"

"I don't mean to interrupt, Fire Lord Zuko…" Malik began with his eyes closed and head tilted forward slightly as she shook his head and held his hand halfway in the air, "But throughout this entire meeting, I find it becoming strangely odd that no one, not even the esteemed 'Grand Lotus', has bothered to mention the unresolved threat of the Manarki."

The entire assembly began to murmur to another upon the utter of that dreaded name. Malik sat back in his chair, waiting for an answer to his question as he intertwined his fingers. Aang narrowed his eyes at the newly appointed King. There was something not right about him. He was always there to call people into question, and since his coronation he'd grown increasingly bold. It was not a comforting feeling. Malik was unlike his predecessor in so many ways, but the aura he gave off made Aang suspicious of him since day one of meeting him. Following Bumi's passing, Malik had been named successor by the King's request, which the Avatar found odd. Bumi was might have been crazy at times, but he wasn't a fool.

As the quiet talks continued and began to increase slightly in volume, Aang took a step forward and gestured his hands in a calming manner. "Everyone, please settle down." The Avatar waited for the council to do as he instructed, and soon everyone had focused their attention on the young Avatar once again. He took a short breath before speaking again. "King Malik, I understand why you feel the status of the spirits should be brought to attention during this conference—and it shall, I assure you—I would also hope that as a leader you would know best not to disrespect a speaker during these types of meetings."

"Of course, Avatar Aang…" Malik began, leaning forward and resting his elbows against the wooden table as his fingers gestured the young man, "…but if you ask me, these 'spirits' are not a simple matter. I find it incredibly disturbing that no one seems to feel it necessary to even mention their name. Need I remind this council the effects these dark spirits had on our nations in just a short amount of time? Within just a few months, they aided in the near death of Chief Hakoda, the raid on the Fire Nation Capital, and even nearly killed _you_ , Avatar. Not to mention, they caused the complete annihilation of all the inhabitants of both the Village of Kisha _and_ the City of Wishato!" the king stated with a raising voice. "Need I also remind the council that _this_ man," an accusing finger was found pointing at Nianzu, "aided those spirits in such endeavors?"

"King Malik," this time it was King Kuei who raised his voice at another councilmember, "might I remind _you_ that as ruler of the Earth Kingdom, I conducted a full and very thorough investigation into Nianzu's involvement with these dark spirits. He has been nothing but truthful according to my truth-seers, and not to mention his involvement in Avatar Aang's injuries was pardoned by the victim himself. I see no reason why this man should continue to be accused of such actions."

Nianzu sat silent at his seat, listening to the two kings' statements. He had been tempted to stand and defend the others and himself countlessly, but was only kept from doing so by Katara and Sokka, who explained to him that it wasn't worth the breath, and that Aang and Zuko could defend themselves. It only made him question further why Iroh had requested he even attend this meeting. He had nothing to add, and even when he did he was being refrained from doing so.

"And of course, I mean no disrespect to the great King of our nation… I simply would like to know why instead of taking action against these creatures, we are sitting here talking as though the world is at peace! As long as the Manarki remain free to roam our world, we are _not_ at peace. In fact, if you ask me… a better statement would be that we are at _war_. And please, Grand Lotus Iroh, please remind me of the status of the prisoner Yuan's location since his escape from _your_ facilities, without so much as a single clue to even point us in his direction."

The name _Yuan_ struck Katara's heart with an ache. She could never forget him, or what he did. She began to shake in her skin as she thought back on her final battle with him just before his incarceration. He had used her in ways no one else had, taking advantage of her depression after Aang was presumed dead, and taking advantage of her body. He had tried on more than one occasion to force his will upon hers. It was one of the reasons why as soon as Aang was healthy once more, she craved to have her first sexual experience with her lover as soon as possible. When Yuan had been corrupted to become part Manarki, after being thought dead, it was Aang who came to save her when Yuan sought to destroy her and her family for good. Thanks to Aang, Yuan failed miserably, but survived the encounter. It was at the final battle of Wishato that the couple sought to bring him to justice. The two powerful benders believed defeating him would be simple, but with the power of the Winter Solstice at his aid, he was a far more formidable opponent. He nearly destroyed them both. With no way to physically match Yuan's abilities, Aang found himself off his feet on more than one occasion, during which Yuan had also managed to subdue Katara and enforce himself upon her. He nearly succeeded, and would have further if Aang hadn't found the strength to stand again and fight. It hadn't lasted long. With the Avatar still weak and trying to keep balance, the firebender-turned-Manarki focused his attacks on the young airbender. On the verge of snapping Aang's neck, Katara found herself discovering an ability she never thought possible… the ability to bloodbend with her mind.

All her bent up rage and anger had culminated into one fierce determination: to finish Yuan once and for all. Despite having complete control over the human-half of Yuan's body, Katara couldn't keep her power under control, even unwillingly enforcing her grip upon Aang. She had nearly killed them both if Yuan hadn't warned her of the fact she was killing Aang as well. Ultimately, it was Yuan's own foolishness and ego that left him defeated and at the mercy of the White Lotus. The event nearly destroyed Katara, and she began to doubt her waterbending gift. It took Aang months to help her regain her confidence. In due time, it was her growing pregnancy with Bumi that brought her back to normal.

Iroh remained calm and collected as he took in the interrogative words of Malik, staring straight into the lesser king's eyes as he began to speak. "The Order of the White Lotus revealed their existence in society _because_ of the existence of the Manarki. We did not make this decision lightly, so do take into consideration that we are doing everything we possibly can to locate both the remaining dark spirits and Yuan," the old general explained plainly. "We have airships constantly surveying the skies, and ground forces searching every remote location of each of the nations."

"But is it enough?" Malik questioned with the raise of a brow. "You just proved my point, _general_. You may have search parties, but they are failing every day that these creatures still exist."

"What would you suggest then, King Malik?" questioned Hakoda, if for no other reason than to hear if the monarch had a legitimate point, and if he was doing anything more than criticizing others.

The new king ran a smile across his face as he stood from his seat, walking around the table to where Zuko and Aang were still standing, his hands behind his back and hidden in the sleeves of his robe. "It's quite simple… If we, as humans, cannot find these spirits and terminate them, then the _Avatar_ , being the 'great bridge' between our worlds as he is, should task the other spirits still roaming our world peacefully to seek out the Manarki and the escaped convict."

"It's not that easy, King Malik," Aang began, approaching the older man with a concerned look. "Spirits are not violent in nature. It seems that Manarki are simply a very unbalanced race of spirits, but they are spirits nonetheless. I have no authority to demand anything of the Spirits, much less to ask them to harm other spirits."

"Spirits are spirits…there is nothing else to them," the man brushed the argument aside. "We did not create the Manarki. They did. They should clean up their own mess. Not force us to fight their battles for them, Avatar or not."

"I will not demand the Spirits of the Physical world to fight for us. The Manarki threaten us, not them. If anything, we should be more inclined to fighting our own battles than hiding our tails between our legs and asking someone else to do it for us!"

"So, the Avatar is refusing to protect his fellow humans?"

Aang was taken aback by this statement, initiating a state of unrest between everyone in the room. "That's… No, that's not what I'm saying at all!" the young man declared. "All I am saying is that the Spirits do not take kindly to demands from humans. If Light Spirits believed that it was their right to deal with the Manarki, they would have done so by now, so it stands to reason that, inevitably, the Manarki is _my_ problem to resolve," Aang explained. He glanced towards the rest of the council, who all expected more of a solution to come out of the Avatar's reasoning than a drawn out argument. "As the Avatar, maybe I can hone in on the Manarki's energies. That should help me find out where they are, and when we have their location, we'll do what we must to ensure they are expelled from the Physical World."

Malik huffed softly but nonetheless formed a smile at the young Avatar. "Very well, Avatar Aang. I do hope that you bring an end to these Spirits. Until that time comes…" Malik turned back to the council, looking at each of them as he finished his statement, "…I believe we no longer have anything to discuss. However, that is merely my own opinion." The monarch took back his seat at the table, satisfied with the outcome of his arguments. He intertwined her fingers a final time as he waited for the conference to come to an end.

With a little time, the conference was able to come underway again, but did not last much longer. After another hour of discussions, Iroh declared the conference over and Hakoda invited the council to attend the banquet that had been prepared in honor of their assembly. Nianzu stayed behind, remaining in his seat as he thought over the last few hours. He had to admit… as blunt as the new king of Omashu had been, he had a point. Even with the loss of Tomark, the Manarki and Yuan were still a threat to the world. He'd considered several times that perhaps their continued existence in the Physical World was the cause of his never-ending nightmares. Still, he agreed with Aang as well. As the Avatar, it was Aang's job to keep the balance between the humans and Spirits, and that meant dealing with such matters himself and not employing an army to do it for him. He slowly began to stand when he found Aang still seated at the table. He could have sworn he watched him leave, but maybe he was mistaken. Much to his surprise, Katara was not still by his side. Nianzu guessed that he must have lost himself in thought and in that time, Aang had returned from the banquet to think, and found his nephew doing the same.

"You okay, Aang?"

"My head hurts. Does that count?" the younger man replied, looking up at Nianzu with a forced half-smile.

"Not really." Nianzu shrugged, looking away for a moment but eventually turning his gaze back to Aang. "So…do you think you can actually find them just by meditating?"

Aang left out a soft sigh. "That's what I've been thinking about for a while now," he admitted. "I mean, I guess it is possible. It's definitely worth a try. I'm thinking about taking a trip to the Southern Air Temple. Deep in the mountains is an ancient airbender meditation circle. Maybe if I go there and meditate for a few days, I can get a stronger read on the Manarki's dark energy."

Nianzu nodded, "Mind if I tag along?"

Aang was quite surprised to hear him volunteer to join him. Aang naturally smiled at his older student's offer. "Not at all. I think it would be a good experience for you to try meditation."

"Don't think I'm not going with you," a second voice chimed in. The two men looked up to find Katara in the doorway, carrying Bumi in a blue sash that wrapped around her back, over her shoulder and down around her waist, securing the baby against her chest as she had joined in on the festivities of the banquet on the first floor. "You weren't just going to leave me home with the baby, were you, Aang?"

Aang's smile widened and he stood and approached her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in for a kiss. "I would never think of leaving you behind. I'd love for you to come with me. You could meditate with us," Aang expressed joyfully as he stood beside his wife, wrapping his arm around her back and resting it on her shoulder as he began to stroke his child's cheek. "Bumi should come with us, too. He can get a head start learning about his father's heritage."

"He's barely a year old yet, Aang," Katara reminded him. "I don't think he'll understand much."

"Better to start earlier than later," Nianzu added with a shrug as he approached the two. "Look at me; I'm nearly thirty years late."

"See, he gets it, Katara. He's already starting to think just like me."

Katara raised a deadpanned brow to the older airbender, "Don't you start being like him. Last thing I need are two of him."

"Oh Sweetie, admit it, you'd love to have your own army of Mini-Aangs at your service," he wiggled his brows to her, drawing out another giggle from his wife.

"One of you is plenty to satisfy me, Sweetie," she titled her head back to connect her lips to his, which he eagerly accepted and deepened the kiss.

Nianzu groaned and shook his head, leaving the assembly room and passing by the couple as he headed out. "When you two get done sucking faces, I'll be at the banquet." The older man left the two to be alone, deciding instead to join Sokka on the ground floor where the rest of the palace was meeting to join in the festivities. The room was furnished with dozens of dining tables and tapestries representing each of the four nations hanging from the walls, including Yu Dao. Along the walls were a series of long buffet stands that contained food from every culture, prepared by some of the finest chefs in all the world. Strings of lamps were hung from the ceiling to make the area illuminate brightly. Despite the main event only commemorating the union of the world's leaders at a peaceful conference, each of them had brought with them their closest advisors and friends, along with the majority of the city being invited to celebrate another successful year of peace since the Hundred Year War. The Southern Tribe itself was a testament to how the world was healing and rebuilding.

"Hey, Nianzu ! Over here!" a voice called out to the airbender. He scanned the room several times, trying to find the source of the voice. The room had dozens of people all talking at once, making it increasingly difficult every second to find a single voice. Eventually he found a hand waving in the air trying to catch his attention. Nianzu smiled and found that the arm belonged to Sokka.

"Glad to see you finally made it down, buddy," Sokka greeted the man as he approached the table the warrior and chief were seated at. "Where's Aang? Is he gonna come and join? He loves parties. Katara just left to go find him."

Nianzu took a seat beside the younger man. "They're both in the assembly room still. Aang and I were talking about what was all discussed at the meeting. That's all. Though now he and Katara are trying to eat each other's faces off."

Sokka shivered, "Please, I don't need the specifics. I've already had to deal enough with their oogies the past few years. You do _not_ even know the half of it."

The airbender chuckled as he raised a glass of water to his mouth, but smirked and glanced at his friend, "Just hope they don't decide to make another kid anytime soon."

"Gah!" Sokka exclaimed in disgust. "You're just evil, y'know that? That's even worse than hearing about them kissing. I don't want to—just no, Nianzu. Just…no."

"You make it too easy, buddy."

"Just eat your seaweed noodles." Sokka slid a bowl of fresh hot vegan pasta towards the older man, which Nianzu delighted. It was now his favorite meal since moving to the South Pole with Aang and the others. It was surprising just how much closer all of them had become in just a little over a year. Nianzu suspected it would be years before they truly trusted him, let alone became friends with him. Perhaps Zuko was right when he said that in time, they would all come to trust him so long as he trusted them. In that time, Sokka and Aang were the two he was closest to, but Katara was slowly becoming the third. Sokka and Nianzu often sparred and tested one another's swordsman skills, with many of their duels ending in a draw. Nianzu often made time to train with Aang in the earlier mornings, and spar with Sokka in the afternoons. However, due to this night's conference, much of the day had been spent finalizing the remaining preparations for the meeting and the following banquet. It may have been nighttime now, but that was no reason why the two could not still squeeze in a quick sparring session. That is, if Sokka was up to it.

"Go get your sword, and I'll meet you at the training grounds in twenty minutes," said Sokka enthusiastically as he stood from his seat and headed towards the exit. Nianzu simply nodded and followed the warrior.

"If I don't beat you there first," he called after his opponent.

"We'll see about that, airhole."

Hakoda chuckled as the two raced off to duel. He was glad to see that Sokka had a close friend to keep him busy and entertained while Suki was off in the Fire Nation helping to guard the palace, and Toph focusing on her Metalbending Academy. The two were almost like brothers, despite their near ten-year age difference. Nianzu was always a quieter person, keeping him and his thoughts to himself, but in the last two years he'd really loosened up and begun to shake off much of his angst. This was especially true when he and Sokka hung out together. Hakoda could only imagine how long their sparring would go on this time before they declared yet another draw. The chief was brought out of his thoughts when Ekna rejoined him at the table with some food.

"I got some of those stewed sea-prunes you enjoy, Chief Hakoda."

"Ekna," the chief began with slight annoyance as he shook his head, "how many times do I have to remind you, hon, you can just call me Hakoda. Enough with the formalities. You've been like family to us all. The least you can do is treat us the same way."

"I do, Hakoda," the physician assured him. "But you are the chief, and this is a formal occasion. The least I can do is treat you with the same respect everyone else here deserves."

"Fair enough," he shrugged. "How was Bumi? I take it Katara was glad to see he didn't explode the moment she took her eyes off him." Hakoda chuckled.

"He was an angel. He became tired after they left so I laid him down for a nap. You know, for a first-time mom, Katara's rather good at it. Sure, she could stand to loosen up a bit, but it's probably just the tensions of being a mother at such a young age, and especially considering her life. She just wants to keep him safe, and I couldn't blame her. You shouldn't either."

"Hey, I'm not judging. I completely understand. You think I wanted to be a grandfather at _this_ age? I figured I'd have at least another few years of youth before I became a gramps. Now look at me; I'm already turning gray," the man hysterically joked.

"And yet you still have the health and physique of a man in his prime, not to mention the gray strands don't exactly take anything away your handsomeness," she noted before her cheeks blushed a soft crimson found herself pulling back a bit. "Sorry, I didn't mean to—I just meant, you're…good for your age," she explained sheepishly.

Hakoda was a bit surprised by her comments, but nonetheless understood her intentions. Ekna had sort of become a surrogate mother to Katara since her pregnancy was announced, so much so that Ekna was the only person Katara entrusted the health and supervision of her unborn child to, despite the numerous proficient healers that were at her disposal. Katara found herself seeking the physician when she had any questions about Bumi's needs or nutrition. The older woman was the one who had instructed the new mother on how to breast-feed Bumi in his opening months. His daughter's intent on usually only seeking Ekna's advisement struck him hard at first, feeling a bit left out, but understood that in the end he did not have all the knowledge Katara required. Instead Hakoda became Aang's advisor in being a father. Being raised mostly by Gyatso was not nearly enough for the young Avatar to be a successful father, and so he sought the tutelage of his father-in-law in such endeavors. Acting as the couple's advisors in raising their family, the chief and physician had become closer as friends, though Hakoda wasn't sure how close they were becoming until Ekna made a comment on his attractiveness.

"Well, I…um," he coughed softly, "I appreciate those kind words, Ekna. They make me feel rather young now, actually, and might I say you're quite easy on the eyes yourself. I'm surprised you never found a husband during all those years you served the Beifong family." He quickly tried to change the subject and move the conversation forward.

Ekna was able to lighten her cheeks enough to respond. "Well, working for one of the richest families in the world isn't all it's cracked up to be. The money's wonderful, of course, but you can never stray too far. You don't get much social time. I'm just honored that your daughter invited me to come stay with you all here, and that you permitted it, of course."

"You're family to us, dear. You have a home here, now and always. Remember that," he guaranteed her with a confident voice.

Their conversation was broken up when Hakoda noticed the King of Omashu stand from his designated table, along with all the people he had invited to attend the ceremony with him. Normally it would go unnoticed, but instead of working through the crowds like everyone else, the monarch had instructed his guards to clear a path for him, which he followed with a privileged head held high and his hands behind his back, hidden in the sleeves of his robes. Hakoda narrowed his eyes as he watched the lesser king enforce his will through the crowds. Though, instead of heading for the room he'd been offered in the palace, he was heading for the exit. The chief of the Southern Tribe stood from his table and decided to catch up with the older man. It took a bit of time to pass through the crowds peacefully, but once he had caught up with Malik, he called out to him.

"King Malik," the chief began as he finally was within speaking distance of the man, "I would just like to express my gratitude for you coming to attend the conference tonight. I know you have been very busy since your coronation in Omashu, and I am sure that after such a lengthy assembly you are indeed exhausted. I made sure to have one of our finest rooms prepared for you, so I do hope you find it comfortable during your stay in the palace tonight."

The king chuckled softly and shook his head, "No need, Chief Hakoda. I won't be staying. I have to return to Omashu as soon as possible. My ship is already fit for departure, and is awaiting my arrival at the docks. I find my quarters on the vessel will much better suit my comfort than your…icy fortress. No offense, of course."

Hakoda resisted the urge to comment. "Of course, King Malik. I do hope you enjoyed your stay and the banquet. Do have a safe trip home, and I hope we get to see another again soon." The chief respectfully took a bow, expecting the man to do the same.

"We shall see. Thank you again, Hakoda. Enjoy the rest of your night," the king said with a simple nod of the head before continuing with his ensemble towards the palace's exit.

The chief watched as the monarch left the room, his contracted eyes watching him every step of the way until he was out of view. He agreed with Aang. There was something not right about Malik. He seemed to believe he had a higher authority than the rest of them, despite the fact he was actually one of the lesser members of the whole council, at least in considering the extent of their rule, as Katara, Nianzu and Sokka only attended due to their roles in both ending the war and helping to reconstruct the government of Yu Dao, and aiding the Avatar in his quest to keep the world in balance. Still, they had more respect for the other councilmembers than King Malik seemed to really have for any member of the council.

"Something's off about that guy…"

"You're not the only one who thinks that," stated Ekna, appearing behind Hakoda as he watched the king leave. "But King Bumi seemed to trust him enough to name him his successor. Maybe he just needs more time to become comfortable with the struggles of the throne?"

"Nah," the man dismissed the idea, "he knows who he is. He's not like this because of stress…he is like this because he loves having control over the throne."

"Well then, if he isn't fit to rule Omashu, I'm sure King Kuei will make it a priority to correct it."

Hakoda huffed as he crossed his arms. "We'll see. You should have heard him during the meeting. He wanted Aang to demand spirits to help us hunt down the Manarki. Can you believe that?"

Ekna gasped softly, "Are you serious? From what I've heard from Aang, the spirits hardly enjoy taking requests from humans, let alone demands."

"Exactly," he turned to her. "He thinks he can enforce his will on anyone, but don't worry. Aang found a way to satisfy him. Soon, Aang is going to begin searching for the Manarki personally. If anyone can find them, it will be him," the chief assured her with a smile. "Hopefully then, we can put behind everything that happened, once and for all."

"I sure hope so. It's about time the world enjoys the true pleasures of peace," she agreed before throwing out her hand to grab the chief's wrist. "Now come on, let's get back to the party. I think Iroh's band is about to play another song, and I _don't_ want to miss it." Ekna began to lead him towards the stage at the end of the room, where a bundle of instruments were already laid out and ready for use. Hakoda chuckled at her enthusiasm. He felt a growing tug at his insides as he was similarly pulled to her lead by her insistence.

* * *

Deep on the outskirts of the Spirit World, there lay an extravagant ocean that was rumored to be expanding into near nonexistence. The ocean glowed a bright and violet hue, but the liquid itself was blue. The sea was still, dormant and without a single ripple. It was almost like ice, were it not for how what little light existed shined their reflections. Rising from the water every second were hundreds of little yellow orbs of light, so small and fragile, yet not bright enough to overcome the darkness that shadowed the entire plane. Sprouting were the water were plants resembling trees, however they were black, as if scarred by fire, and twisted and shriveled as though dead. The trees extended far out into sea, but ended just as the sands of the island of which the sea began. The sand resembled that of the volcanic-ashy beaches of Ember Island, a landmass in the Physical world. The island had little to know vegetation, aside from another set of trees, different from the ones in the water but similar all at once. Each of them were ripped open, revealing them to be nothing but hallowed trunks, among an assortment of dark rocks. The island expanded what the humans would call "miles", but distance in the Spirit world was nothing more than a thought away. As far away from the rest of the Spirit World that this island was, it was just as close to any other realm in the mythological world. Despite this, however, it's existence was known by only a few spirits, and was presumed uninhabited. That was not in fact the case.

This island had once been flourished with great spiritual energy, capable of allowing Spirits to simply walk into the sea and instantly cross over into the Physical World, but in the last few thousand years, the area had become corrupted and tainted with dark energy. Any spirit who came near it was instantly reformed by the darkness, bent to its unbound will. Only few spirits managed to escape the great cataclysm that had transformed this once peaceful island, and those that did ensured that no other of their kind would be drawn to it. That is, until two spirits had been brought to the island by force.

On the edge of the northern-most beach stood a cloaked figure. The robes which concealed the figure seemed to be made of pure darkness as smoke was smoldering from every edge. The rest of its details could not be made out. The spirit simply stood at the edge of the ocean and watched the yellow orbs of light as they rose from the dark sea. Every now and then, one of these lights would drift toward the spirit. It would reach its arm out, revealing a violet-skinned and black-clawed hand, and catch one of these lights in their palm. By the time the hand opened, the light had always been corrupted, instead glowing a bright purple hue. The creature would clench its fist.

"Their souls will never be strong enough, no matter how enlightened a spirit they held…" the spirit spoke, revealing to have a prominently male tone of voice, it's voice low and husky, almost strained by what would normally be considered old age. "It is as I feared…" it continued, his hooded head raising only slightly enough to look out towards the dormant sea, "I will need the child of the Avatar. I need his soul."

The dark spirit turned from the still waters, calmly strolling across the ashy sands towards the dead forest. The smoke emitting from his cloak would break apart and be replaced by a new layer of black fumes. The spirit made his way to the center of the forest where there stood another assortment of hollowed-out trees. However, unlike the others, there were two with spiritual barriers emitting from the edges of the openings of these trees. They kept imprisoned in each of them a captive that the dark spirit had procured in the last two years. The walls of energy made it impossible for them to escape, and seemingly equally impossible for any spirit to enter them. The cloaked spirit seemed to be an exception. Once walking up one of the trees trunks and becoming just a footstep away from touching the barrier, the energy would split and expand to fit the dark spirit's figure until he was completely inside the tree's emptiness. At the end of the prison there lay a white-skinned figure, hissing at the glow of energy emitted from the cloaked spirit's entry.

"What do you want from me? Please, I beg of you…leave me alone. I'll do anything…" the prisoner begged, shielding his face with its thin arms as the dominant spirit approached him. The imprisoned spirit seemed to be somehow clothed, taking on what appeared to be a shredded robe covering his extremities and torso. Its eyes seemed somewhat human, with pupils that would normally glow, but instead remained dark and nearly lifeless. Its body shook with fear as his captor entered his lowly prison cell, the dark energy within him growing stronger the closer the imprisoner came to him. In the past, the prisoner had fed off this energy and attempted to escape. Unlike the cloaked figure, however, this spirit could barely come near the barrier without being shot full of shocking energy. If it had been dark energy, it would have made him stronger. Whatever energy the barrier was made of, it knew just the right amount of balance of energy needed to harm the prisoner…and both of his halves.

The cloaked spirit approached his captive, allowing his eyes to glow a violet hue to strike fear into the younger spirit. "You will have your freedom, should you succeed. I have a task for you…Yuan."


End file.
